roger sexy sea dancers
by yaoilove2.0
Summary: thatch takes the lonely and sexless Marco to a strip club to get some action. but then thatch finds himself in the arms of a young shy worker at the club. WARNING HARD SEX! BOY X BOY thatch x ace. like the way I write? make a request of your own! enjoy!


_**so this is another request from a fan. if you got a request just message me. and I mostly do M rated stories as you can tell.**_

* * *

as thatch walked with his good friend Marco as they noticed the hottest new night club had a limited week special. so they told each other that next Friday they would meet up at the club 'Rogers sexy sea dancers'.

"oh thatch there you are. what toke you so long?" as Marco stood up from the bench he was seating at he greeted his friend.

"sorry just some problems at work. now let's go I can wait to see these famous dancers at the sexy club in town!" thatch swung his arm over Marcos neck as he pulled the man in to further explain his fantasy to the other man.

"well I've never been but I heard this club has everything." thatch leaned in and gave him friend an evil glare. Marco blinked in confusion.

"what?" thatch removed his arm and walked in front of the man grinning at him.

"weellllll you say they have everything thing so maybe you can find a handsome little thing?" thatched laughed as Marco blushed. they both knew Marco has had feelings for certain guys before.

"shut up! look that must be it over their." Marco motioned towards a door crowded by people. their the two saw the manager at the door letting some young women wearing to little clothing walk in.

"oh Raleigh? its been a while?" Marco smiled at the man.

"oh ya Marco! its good to see ya again! oh and thatch! its been too long. you guys here to party." thatch wrapped his arm around Marcos neck catching him off guard.

"damn right its time Marco here let loose." Marco glared at thatch and Raleigh as they laughed at him. soon they noticed how people were yelling at them. since here they were being cozy with the manager and some people can't get in to save their lives.

"hahaha ok you guys can go in. which side you guys want to go to?" Marco looked at thatch both showing confused looks not knowing what that meant. they looked at Raleigh for an answer.

"Jeez you guys. you know noting about this club. we have on side girl dancers and waiters for guys and lesbians. while the other side is guy dancers and waiters for girls mainly but..." Raleigh grew a grin knowing how Marco was. thatch toke a moment to think. be a friend and pick dudes for Marco or force Marco to go on the chick side.

"well Marco needs this more than I do so dudes..." Marco gave a glare/ relieved look as thatch said this. with that Raleigh let them in as some people in line cursed at them.

"th...thanks." Marco blushed a bit as he mumbled this to thatch. thatch smiled knowing better than anyone that Marco was hoping to go home lucky after being alone for so long. as they walked down the hallway soon they reached a door. when they opened it there was a cat walk with tons of men and woman throwing money to the sexy dancer on the stage.

"damn..." thatched looked at the now practically drooling Marco.

"uh hello?" thatch and Marco looked over to see a boy talking to them. he had black flowing hair and freckles all over his face. he was wearing a bartenders outfit with black pants and a white shirt with a black vest over it.

"I was told to show you to one of the VIP booths. are you Marco and thatch?" the boy was a bit shy. as they followed the boy to the back thatch noticed how Marco was drooling over the boy. which, even thatch had to admit, was quiet a looker.

"uhmm since you guys are VIPs then does that mean your on good terms with someone that works here?" the boys eyes kept avoiding theirs. thatch noticed how Marco showed interest in the shy cutie.

"uh ya. we know the manger pretty well. but we have only meet the owner once or twice." as thatch answered he noticed the boys slight blushing as he listened.

"oh I figured you were just friends of my father." at this Marco stopped a bit but kept walking.

"is your father gold roger?" Marco asked with a straight tone. that thought never occurred to thatch but he was just as curious.

"his name is Gol D Roger. he doesn't like his name being miss pronounced. but yes I am." the boy came to a door and unlocked it with one of the many keys he had with him. thatched hoped to be entertained by a beautiful woman instead of some guy trying to throw his dick in his face.

"here." the boy lead the two men in the room. it had a couch and pole in the middle of the room. on the walls were decorated curtains that didn't cover anything except the wall behind it. their was a fish take which was quiet color full it gave the black room a strobe light feel as it changed colors. it was quiet nice. their was even a small fridge.

"so what entertainment would you like." asked the boy still blushing a bit.

"well I'm straight and he's gay so-" thatch found himself cut off by the boy.

"your straight?" asked the boy thatch toke a bit of offence to this comment.

"damn right!" he yelled at the boy a bit. Marco tried to relieve some of the tension.

"well if you have another room feel free to send him some where with chicks." thatch felt how Marco didn't what him ruining his fun.

"uhmm I'm sorry. yes I have another room. please follow me. also Mr. Marco would you prefer a dancer or someone that wouldn't mind further contact." surprisingly thatch noticed how the boy stayed straight faced at Marco yet half the time was blushing and stuttering.

"so sex or a show. hrmm I take sex. I don't really like teases. also do you work here as a dancer?"Marco smiled as he tilted his head to the boy. the boy only smiled and answered straight face to the man.

"not really. I'm just the owners son." with that the boy lead thatch out to another room. except this one had a window to the dancers down stairs and a couch the size of a bed. a bucket of ice with drinks and a small stereo. with the rooms own strobe lights.

"don't tell Mr. Marco but his is one of our high rooms. I'm sorry for my comment I just figured if you were on the male side you were gay..." the boy drifted off as his eyes stared at the floor.

"its ok." thatch toke the bottle of rum and poured a glass. he looked at the boy up and down. when his gaze met his eyes the boy blushed a bit deeper and averted his eyes. thatch figured the situation out. but boy did he not like it.

"well I uhmm.. I well go and see what dancers are free. do...do you have preference...in you type of woman?" thatched felt a bit bad. this boy was being nice generous and was the owners son. he put down the glass and started to drink the bottle. thatch felt like regretting the night.

"how about you entertain me. I don't feel like waiting on some chick." thatch closed the door behind the boy.

"so tell me since your working in the gay side are you?" the boy flinched as thatch whispered his in his ears. he blushed and turned his head. thatch noticed the boys shorting of breath and how his cheeks had a right blushing shade of red on his face.

"uh well yes. but I work on both sides." thatch put his hand on the boys back which made him jump. he then lead the boy to the couch.

"so tell me about yourself since my friend is having his own fun I wouldn't mind the company." thatch then handed the boy a glass of rum.

"uh well my name is ace. I only work part time at my fathers club." thatch thought to himself if he should take the clear hints that the boy liked him and go father with him. but the idea of sleeping with a guy was a bit new to him. however this boys body was quiet a cute one. hell even how he acted was cute and innocent. thatch was turned on by him and hated to admit it to himself but he was

"on ace?" he gave a lustful stare as he called the boys name. he laughed to himself as the boy shuttered.

"uh yes?" he looked at thatch. as their eyes met thatch walked over to close the curtains over the window of the dance club below. h hated to admit it but the club was quiet nice and really big.

"uhmm?" hummed the boy as he fidgeted his legs. thatch smiled as he stared at the cutie shying away from him. as he stared at the boy their gaze met and ace blushed madly. his whole face turning a bright shade of red.

"say why don't we have some fun?" thatch leaned down and kissed the boy. as their lips pressed against each other thatch loved the soft lips that met his with a burning passion of lust. as ace kissed back he didn't wait it to stop. thatch cupped his cheeks and added more passion to the kiss. however they both ran out of breath and ended the kiss sadly.

"that is if you ok with it?" ace held his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. he gave a slight nod. meaning yes. with that thatch kissed the boy again and this time slowly pushed him on his back. as thatch knee rubbed against the boys pants he felt how hard he was. as soon as he mad contact with the boys hard cock he moaned in his mouth. thatch, not breaking the kiss, reached down and started rubbing the boys hard erection still in his pants.

"ahh!" the boy flinched from the touch. thatch loved the sound of the boy under him moaning.

"such a sexy voice. tell me ace how you ever been taken yet?" thatch licked aces neck and started to undue the boys paints. the boy tried to say something but just blushed more. so with no voice he shyly nodded yes.

"oh? well then I guess in not you first." thatch then undid the boys pants. the boy under him squeezed thatch's shirt at his shoulders out of embarrassment.

"on...only once..." thatch looked at the boy as he sais this.

"I only did it once..." the boy couldn't look him in the eye.

"in that case I guess I better show you a good time cutie." thatch smiled at the boy. with that ace relaxed a bit. thatch pulled the boys pants off as he kissed him. thatch wanted to feel the younger boy more. he lick the boys bottom lip asking for entrance. ace was more then happy to comply. soon the two tongues were entwined around each other. thatch pulled the boy up as he ended their kiss he pulled off the boys vest and slowly undid this white buttoned shirt.

"ah..gaahh...ahh.." as thatch did this he kept rubbing his knee on the boys cock. ace kept moaning under him. as thatch finally got the boys top half off he started to play with the youngers left nipple. as he licked the other. ace moaned from the feeling. ace loved this feeling. he blushed deeply. thatch felt guilty a bit here he was feeling like he was about to rape the shy boy under him.

"looks like this part of you is begging for release." thatch released aces hard cock earning a low cry from the boy. ace was hard dripping pre-cum on his shaft.

"wow. I'm impressed such a young boy like yourself held out this long." thatch stared at the boy with a lustful look. the two never broke their eye contact as thatch leaned down and licked aces shaft. ace blushed at the sight. he closed his eyes tightly as he looked away from the sight.

thatch laughed to himself as he started to take ace in his mouth. thatch listened as the boy moaned such lustful cry's that thatch was getting hard himself. as he looked at the boy, eyes glazed over with lust face tinted red and his mouth wide open breathing heavily, thatch licked the boys tip then deep throated him right away. thatch saw how aces hand almost went to his head but stop himself.

thatch then bobbed his head from aces tip then toke the boy all the way in his mouth again. he continued this a few more times as he enjoyed aces cry's of pleasure. then he felt ace was at his limit he toke the boy all the way in his mouth and sucked on his hard cock forcing him to cum.

"GAAHHHH!" ace came with a sexy moan. as thatch wiped the cum from his mouth he stared at the teary boy. his face riddled with guilt of cuming on the man face. he was still blushing madly.

"geez..." thatch leaned in and kissed the boys forehead. ace was a bit surprised at this.

"you too cute. I'm at my limit so don't look at me like I just raped a kid." ace toke a bit of offence to this comment.

"im...im not..a kid..." ace mumbled this with a slight pout. thatch then caught him off guard and kissed him pushing his tongue inside the youngers mouth. thatch then pulled aces pants completely off so the boy way completely necked under him. thatch then hating to admit it but remembered some nights were he heard information threw his lustful friends wall about what to do.

thatch licked his finger as he slowly entered in inside ace. ace then let out a moaning scream as he fought against moving around under the older mans touch. soon when thatch was able to slid his finger in and out of ace with ease he added another finger. as he enjoyed the moans and pants of the boy he then toke out his own hard dick as he sissored the boy opening his ass as far as he could.

"GAHH...NOTT...TH...THEIR!" thatch then figured he found aces prostate as he tried hitting it again. he found it and the boy moaned and yelped again. he saw how as the boy under him got unbelievably hard from him fingering his ass.

"pl...please..." thatch looked up from what he was doing to see a sight that made him wanted to cum right their. ace had teary eyes and his normal blushing face eyes glazed over with pure lust. drool and tears slightly streaming down his face as his hands were grasping the couch. he looked like a cute little slut to thatch.

"hurry...hurry up and fuck me!" thatch blinked at the comment. he then smirked at the boy.

"alright. you should be flattered. being as sexy and cute as you are I'm sure you turn guys gay al the time." thatch then playfully licked his ear. as he nibbled aces ear as a distraction he push himself inside ace earning a scream from the boy. ace fell on his back crying and breathing heavily from the sensation.

"its...its..to big!" ace then bit his finger trying not to ruin the moment for the older man. even if he was a VIP ace still worked at the club this was no different then pervading a service. even if ace wasn't accustomed he still had to do his best to make it pleasurable for the man. thatched looked at the cute boy and started to slowly move.

"GAAHH..." ace let out more moans and screams. thatch felt great as aces tight walls squeezed his in all the right ways. soon, moving slowly, he was able to move with more ease as aces screams turned to moans. he kept his slow pace not wanting to hurt the boy.

"its...gah...ok. hurry...I..I want to cum!" thatch then leaned down and kissed the boy as he quickened his pace. thatch loved the feel of aces ass wrapping around him. he was surprised ace was able to take him with more ease then he thought. soon thatch was at his limit. he came inside ace after a few more thrusts. as ace felt his ass be filled with the orders cum he came himself.

"GAAAHH! IM CUMING!" thatch loved how ace came. screaming and moaning in that sexy voice of his thatch loved it. he pulled out of ace. he then saw all of his cum pour out of the younger boy.

"well then..." suddenly ace stood up as the cum flowed out of him. he told thatch he was going to clean up. he went in the door by the window in the corner of the room that reveled a sink and toilet. ace closed the door. thatch then put oh his clothes and handed ace his in the bathroom. suddenly he heard the door open.

"hello I'm monkey D luffy. I'm here looking for ace. have you seen him sir?" then boy smiled at thatch. he seemed even younger than ace. thatch's attention then was at the door as ace walked out with a serious look on his face.

"luffy I told you a million of times to knock! if I couldn't hear you I'm sure a client in the middle of 'important matter' wouldn't be able to hear you either. so what's wrong." thatch was surprised. ace was being stern and serious. from what thatch thought he was just a shy boy.

"sorry I saw the innocent act earlier so I thought you already collected the money." with that ace gave a deadly stare to luffy which made the younger boy step back.

"huh?!" thatch was shocked it was an act?

"so I just slept with a scam artist?! and know I have to pay?" luffy looked at ace who looked like he didn't give a damn one bit. he still glared at luffy.

"luffy..." he stared coldly at the boy. " get the hell out of here before I refuse to give you special lessons anymore." with that luffy gave a small pout and ran to the door.

"oh before I for got is this man with the blonde earlier?" ace nodded yes as thatch just stood there a bit dumbfounded and waited to see where this conversation will go.

"oh ok. he paid for two people so the other man he came in with doesn't need to pay." ace signed as he waved his hand for luffy to leave. luffy shut the door and ace sighed.

"well looks like I did that for nothing." he looked at thatch coldly. with that the older man laughed.

"well that's now the normal reaction I get." ace sat down next to him giving him a serious look. ace smirked as he looked at the older man.

"well it looks like I wont get money from you. I'm surprised most people get mad." thatch stopped laughing and smiled at ace. he leaned in and kissed the boy. ace was shocked never had someone who he used the innocent act on not get mad.

"well then if I pay can I get a second round with the real you?" ace blushed and gave a glare at the man. thatch chuckled at how even if it was a act the boy was still to damn cute.

* * *

_**so thanks for reaaidng and feel free to make a request!**_


End file.
